A Monster is Created
A Monster is Created is a story set on Bara Magna. It details Cortez's attempt to eliminate the Skrall. Story Chapter 1: The Creation "Put me down!" yelled Vastus as Cortez threw him into the bioengineering vat. "Calm down, it only make it hurt even worse," said Cortez. "All I'm going to do is clone you, but if you refuse to cooperate I'll have to eliminate you." "Fine," said Vastus. Then the cloning machine produced a duplicate Vastus. "Now," said Cortez, "I'll fuse this clone with the mecha suit I've created." "Hold on," said Vastus. "Aren't you going to let me free?" "Of course," said Cortez. He freed Vastus, who left running. Cortez then fused his mecha suit with the Vastus clone. When it was complete, the experimentation vat flew apart and out came Mecha Vastus. The cyborg said, "What do you wish of me, master Cortez?" "I want you to give those evil Skrall a beating, and tell Tuma that I'm coming for him." Mecha Vastus began his journey to Roxtus. Chapter 2: The Destruction of the Skrall Mecha Vastus arrived a the gates of Roxtus. The guard ordered him to leave, and Mecha Vastus replied, "You'd be wise to shut your mouth before I hurt you!" The guard fired a Thornax at Mecha Vastus, but he quickly retaliated by blocking the projectile with his sword and cutting the guard in half. Atakus happened to see this and made an attempt at sneak attack, but ended up being killed by a single blow from MV's sword. "Hmph," said Mecha Vastus. "These hypocrites aren't nearly as tough as they look." MV ventured deep into the Roxtus caves, terminating many Skrall along the way. Eventually, he ran into Stronius, who said, "I will smash you and get a promotion!" Stronius swung. His club missed and got stuck in the wall. MV quickly retaliated while saying, "Game over!" With two blows from his Propeller powered talons, Stronius was dead. Branar, who had been watching from afar, ran screaming, "TUMA TUMA TUMA TUMA EMERGEN—!" and before he could finish yelling in fear, was killed by MV's rocket hand. MV then ventured to Tuma's lair to tell him that Cortez was coming for him. Tuma jumped out of his throne saying, "I'm afraid you won't be leaving." The two then started fighting. MV put up a good fight, but eventually lost and was held captive. Tuma then ordered one of his few remaining minions to go tell Cortez that he accepted his challenge and to meet at the old Atero arena. Chapter 3: The Showdown Between Good and Evil The Skrall Tuma had sent, reaching his destination, knocked on the door of Cortez's fortress. Cortez opened the door and said, "What do you want, you foul Skrall?" The skrall replied by saying, "I have a message from Tuma. He has MV hostage, and if you want him back you must go to the Atero arena and fight him." "Fine!" said Cortez. "I shall eliminate the Skrall once and for all!" Cortez took the Skrall, locked him in a experimentation vat, and left to go fight Tuma. ---- Once Cortez arrived at the arena he was quite surprised — in a bad way. "I see you've noticed the army of Skrall I've brought with me," said Tuma. "There's no way you can defeat me now!" "You've always been a cheater, Tuma, but I anticipated this. So I brought a Mecha Suit of my own!" said Cortez. "Impossible; I thought you had only made one of those!" said Tuma. "Well, it pays to use your brain every once in a while, you scum!" said Cortez. Cortez then jumped, struck with his saw sword, made a downward thrust towards Tuma's head with his rapier, slashed him with his venom shield, launched a Thornax at him, and whacked him with his stone club in midair while yelling "Huragh!" like a wild Spikit. Tuma fell while saying, "You might kill me, but the Skrall will live on!" Cortez replied saying, "No, they will not. You were foolish to bring them all here. And now, I will kill you and enslave your soldiers!" Cortez then reared back and stuck his claws deep into Tuma's back, dealing the final blow. Tuma's last words were, "The Sisters of the Skrall shall avenge us!" He heard someone say, "Master Cortez, over here!" Cortez turned to see Mecha Vastus trapped in a pure iron cage. He reared back and punched through the metal with his bare hands. After being reunited with MV, Cortez returned to his fortress, dragging Tuma's lifeless body behind him, with MV herding all the enslaved Skrall into the soldiers' quarters of the fortress. Chapter 4: Invasion and Creation "Ah, yes," said Cortez. "The new being is here! Let his name strike fear into all that support the Skrall! Let him be known as: Mecha Skrall!" "Boss!" said MV. "A group of female creatures are attacking the fortress. Do you think they're the Sisters of the Skrall that Tuma mentioned?" "Possibly," said Cortez. "But they will be destroyed! Mecha Vastus, take care of them. Give them very painful deaths!" "Yes sir, yes sir!" yelled MV. "I will stay inside until all the Skrall have been outfitted with my mecha units," said Cortez. MV and the single Mecha Skrall went outside and saw very Skrall-like creatures. They were female. The leader announced, "I will avenge Tuma's death, and I will revive the Skrall!" "You will NEVER set foot inside this fortress!" yelled MV and MS in perfect unison. "Then I will destroy you since you have to be so stubborn!" hissed the leader. "Attack!" MV and MS sprung into action. MV was firing parts of his body off so fast and so hard, that if he aimed it at you, there would be no way you'd be able to avoid it. MS was slinging his Stone Club and Saw Sword around like there was no tomorrow. The Sisters of the Skrall put up a good fight but eventually had to retreat because their numbers had been lowered by approximately 2,000. They were nearing extinction. The two beings in mecha armor went inside. "Good job out there, I watched you from this window. I'm very pleased! And I've just finished outfitting all the Skrall with Mecha Units!" said Cortez. "Thank you for your compliments!" said the two. Chapter 5: An Important Rescue "Mecha Vastus," said Cortez, "I need you to go rescue a group of Agori from Vulcanus. They were supposed to deliver the materials that I need to make more mecha units!" "Right away, sir!" said MV. "Do you want me to take any Mecha Skrall with me?" "If it is necessary," replied Cortez. "Be prepared to face Bone Hunters, Vorox, Zesk, rogue Skrall and Glatorian, and many other dangers." "Those things? Dangerous? I could eliminate them with both arms tied behind my back!" replied MV. "Don't be overconfident, it could be your downfall," said Cortez. ---- Mecha Vastus and an army of 100 Mecha Skrall went out in search for the missing Agori. All of a sudden, a Bone Hunter fell out of the sky and shot Thornax at them while saying, "Me throw fruit at your face, hahahahhahaha!" MV replied, "You're a crackpot, you know that, right?" He took his sword and cut the crazed Bone Hunter in four. They saw a reddish figure approach, with what seemed to be a pack of twelve Vorox behind the being. On closer inspection it was seen as Malum. MV quickly reacted, firing a ball of electricity from the tip of his sword, killing Malum and making the Vorox flee in fear. ---- The army soon came across the three Agori. MV said, "How did you idiots get lost? You're barely two bio away from the city!" He dragged the Agori and supplies back to the fortress. Cortez asked, "Did you get the supplies and rescue the Agori?" "Yes, Master Cortez, I did," said MV, "But the Agori that I rescued are idiots and probably didn't deserve to be saved." Chapter 6: The Prisoners Escape "Cortez!" yelled MV. "The prisoners have escaped!" "Hurry; you and MS track them down, and at least get the Mecha Suits back!" Cortez angrily yelled. So Mecha Vastus and the single Mecha Skrall left. ---- They fought through many Vorox and Skrall who had lost their way. Eventually, the pair reached the gates of Roxtus. They saw a group of Skrall run through the gate at amazing speed, carrying Tuma's body. The two fought through many Skrall and eventually ran into Stronius, who had been revived and been outfitted with a Mecha Suit. The pair was defeated easily and kicked out of Roxtus. They went to Cortez, who said, "I will give you a mecha suit upgrade: the mecha suit X2! I will come with you as well." ---- The three busted down the gates of Roxtus with their bare hands. They easily defeated every Skrall in Roxtus, eventually reaching Stronius again. "Three mean nothing," Stronius said. "I will still kick your—!" and before he could finish, he had been sent flying through the ceiling of the cave and into the skies, landing in a bone hunter cooking pot. Branar, seeing Stronius defeated for the second time, started screaming in fear and fainted. The trio then reached the lair of the revived Tuma, now wearing a Mecha Suit. He said, "Cortez, I shall get revenge on you and MV. As for you, you lousy traitor of a Skrall, I will grind you into dust!" "You don't scare me!" yelled MS. The three started fighting. MV and Cortez attacked with sword, while MS took the time to aim a shot to the head with his Thornax launcher. After a few seconds of aiming, MS fired and hit him in the dead center of the forehead, causing Tuma's head to fly off. The Skrall were officialy extinct. The three picked up all the Mecha Units and returned to the fortress. Chapter 7: The Great Tournament It was time for the Great Tournament at the Atero arena. MV was up first, fighting Telluris, owner of the Skopio XV-1. Raanu announced, "Let the battle begin!" MV started with a blast of electricity towards the Skopio's frontal area. Making a perfect hit, it destroyed the Skopio immediately. Telluris screamed like a little Agori girl and started running. MV won by default. Next, it was MS versus Gresh. Gresh shot his Thornax while doing a backflip, missed and got yanked out of the air by MS, and was continually pummeled until he gave in. MS had won. Next was Cortez versus Mata Nui. Mata Nui struck Cortez in the side with his sword, but Cortez used his elemental powers to call forth a vine to strangle Mata Nui. Cortez had won. Next was MS, MV, and Cortez versus Tarix, Kiina, and another Glatorian. MS threw his shield at Tarix, knocking him into the stand and rendering him unconscious. MV and Cortez teamed up against Kiina, disarming her, and since she could no longer fight, she was disqualified. The last remaining Glatorian gave in. Then it was time for the final match: Cortez against ten Vorox. Cortez speedily ran up to the closest Vorox, slung it into the next and quickly impaled both while they were down. Five Vorox then angrily sped towards Cortez, who threw his saw shield at them, cutting them all in half. The three remaining Vorox were eliminated when Cortez choked them to death with a large vine he had summoned using his elemental powers. Cortez had won, winning the Jungle Tribe the prize: a large amount of supplies. Chapter 8: Old Enemies Become Loyal Allies "Yes, the newest unit has been made! I shall name you Omega Vorox!" said Cortez. There was a knock at the door. Omega Vorox opened the door and saw Telluris and Stronius fighting. They eventually noticed the door was open and ran inside. Tellrius got to Cortez first and said, "I want to join you. I can help you by making Skopio vehicles for the Jungle Tribe!" "Why not?" replied Cortez. "I'm always glad to recruit a new member!" Stronius came running in, saying, "You've defeated me so many times I've decided to join you!" Cortez replied, "Sure, why not?" Cortez then gave Telluris a beta suit and Stronius an alpha suit. "I'll get to work!" said Beta Telluris. "Alpha Stronius, I want you to go and bring back any rogue Skrall you can find," said Cortez. "Yes sir!" ---- AS boarded a Skopio XV-1 and went to look for Skrall. The hunt was going very good. He had already found 67. Then, all of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Then a Skopio flew out of the ground. Stronius readied his sword, but soon found out the Skopio was friendly and was capable of speech. It even helped him capture a tough Skrall named Skorpio. A while later, the Skopio attacked Stronius, revealing itself as a Baterra. AS was stronger now, so he wasn't as worried as he would have been. He took his blade, made a mighty swing, and cut it in half. "Wow, you're good," Skorpio said. "Do you mind if I join you?" "Absolutely not," said AS. They returned to the fortress, with all the Skrall following behind. Skorpio said, "I brought the downed Baterra with us, just in case your master decides to experiment on it!" Once back at the fortress, Cortez greeted them by saying, "I see you got a lot of loyal Skrall warriors, AS, and even a Baterra! You deserve a promotion! As for you, Skorpio, I'll work on making a Gamma Suit for you!" Chapter 9: Betrayal Starts a New Era "MV!" yelled Cortez. "Can it!" replied Mecha Vastus. "What did you just say to me?" asked Cortez. "I told you to can it!" MV angrily yelled. "MV, you'll pay for your disrespect!" Cortez said. MV then replied in a smart alecky voice: "Oh, I believe that you'll be the one that pays," while summoning an army of 5,000 Baterra. "I created you, MV. How could you betray me like this? Has the arrogance taken you over?!" yelled Cortez. "Kill them. Kill them all," MV ordered the Baterra. ---- Cortez, MS, OV, GS, AS, and BT managed to escape. "What we do now, boss?" asked OV. "We are going to recruit a large army of Glatorian and Agori," Cortez replied. "Now, I'm going to Roxtus. I want you five to build me a small fortress out in the desert." "Yes, sir!" they replied. ---- Cortez went to Roxtus where he saw a tall figure figure searching. Cortez asked, "I see you are an elder Skrall. Can I help you?" "Yes, I need a new leader. Could I possibly join you?" asked the Skrall. "Yes," said Cortez. ---- The two journeyed out into the Black Spike Mountains. On their way there, they met an Agori named Fernix who owned a Rock Steed named Skalord. Cortez said, "Will you join us?" Fernix replied, "Yes." The four continued until they reached the peak of the mountains. They then saw a a being clad in gold and black armor. The being said, "Ah, Master Cortez, how great of you to visit me. There's no need to tell me why you're here; I already know." "Your answer?" asked Cortez. "Yes," said Tuma Nui. The group then saw two Agori being attacked by some bone hunters. Cortez quickly attacked the bone hunters, killing them within moments. The two Agori, Fyrus and Bulrex, decided to join Cortez. The group then decided to travel to the White Quartz Mountains. On the way there, they encountered a Vorox and a Zesk. The two seemed hungry, so Cortez gave them some food. The two said, "You are nice. We join you." The group reached the peak. Standing there was Goldus, who said, "I know why you are here, and my answer is yes." They continued until the reached Tajun, where they saw a group of Agori chase a Glatorian and an Agori out of the village. Cortez asked the two, "Why have they chased you out of the village?" The two replied, "We dig up artifacts from the time when this was one whole planet, and the Agori call it stealing, even though it's not." "Well, you can have many artifacts if you join my Armada," replied Cortez. "We accept," said the two beings. "OK, now we return to the fortress," said Cortez. ---- The group returned to the Desert Fortress, which had just been finished. "Hey, Cortez, we got two new members for our Armada while you were out searching!" said AS. "Good, we attack Mecha Vastus tomorrow," said Cortez. ---- Night had passed and it was time for the attack. Cortez and the Armada traveled to the gates of the Jungle Fortress. "Okay, this is it. All of you know that you might not make it out alive, right?" asked Cortez. "Yes, we do, but we can't let Mecha Vastus get away with this," replied AS. "Good, then. Let's roll!" yelled Cortez. The group bust the door down and was greeted by a group of Baterra, which they easily dispatched. They ventured deep into the fortress, killing many Baterra along the way. Eventually, they reached the proving grounds, where they were greeted by 4,000 Baterra. "Go!" yelled AS. "You need to eliminate Mecha Vastus. we'll take care of these rust buckets!" "AS, I admire your bravery. If we make it through this alive, you will be rewarded greatly," replied Cortez. ---- Cortez walked into the throne room. "So you have returned," said Mecha Vastus. "Yes, I have, to destroy you!" yelled Cortez. "Unfortunately for you, I'' will be destroying ''you!" shouted MV. "You may try, but you will fail," Cortez said in a calm tone. The two started fighting. Cortez was winning, when all of a sudden MV called out three baterra to assist him. But unfortunately for MV, Alpha Stronius and the others came flying through the door saying, "Face it, MV. You have lost!" "No, impossible. How did you defeat all those baterra?!" While MV was distracted, Cortez knocked him down on the floor and held his sword right above MV's head. "Nobody wins alone, that and arrogance has led to your downfall," Cortez said. "Now you will die. Any last words?" "Shut up!" yelled MV. "I take that as a no," said Cortez. Cortez then jumped up into the air, held his sword with the tip facing MV, and landed, impaling him. "That's the end of that," remarked Cortez. Characters Category:Stories